


We Call a Man Cold When He Is Only Sad

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrow has much to answer for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Call a Man Cold When He Is Only Sad

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: B-6, Canon Couples, "Denethor/Finduilas"   
> Format: Dribble   
> Title: We Call a Man Cold When He Is Only Sad   
> Genre: Romance   
> Rating: G   
> Warnings: N /A   
> Characters: Denethor, Finduilas  
> Pairings: Denethor/Finduilas  
> Author's Notes: Title from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

 

**We Call a Man Cold When He Is Only Sad**

  


He was so solemn, so serious, so sad, so unsmiling;   
something made her eager to coax just one smile,  
and then only one seemed a small victory  
in the light of his glad face.  
But how could she have foreseen  
her own smiles would fail  
in the Mountain's shadow?  
Her joy lost,  
she faded  
away.


End file.
